The invention relates to HVAC systems and, more particularly, to variable frequency drives used to operate components of such systems and methods for operating such drives. 
Variable frequency drives (VFD) that are applied and produced today are designed and rated for the worst case ambient operating conditions. However, in the HVAC field, such drives can be refrigerant-cooled, and thus the drive operating conditions are independent of the ambient condition of the VFD. 
While such systems advantageously provide productive and efficient machines, further improvements can be made so as to enhance efficiency and expand the operating envelope of vapor compression systems including variable frequency drives. 
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a system and method. 
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow. 